


Such Beautiful Company

by tres



Series: What you want and what you do to me [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres/pseuds/tres
Summary: Nicole wins a bet and the woman she had just met the night before, Waverly, is curious to see what can happen next.





	Such Beautiful Company

Nicole had the marks of Waverly's nails from the previous night sex still burning on her back. The pain would send shivers down her spine, making the throbbing between her legs increase, and she knew that part of it was the fact that the younger woman was still in her house, laid down on the bed they recently shared. For some reason, she wasn't freaking out about this, almost as if deep down she was so scared to be the delusional one that she just assumed Waverly was another night stand. But then she was bringing her a mug of coffee.  
  
Maybe it was the sunlight invading the room, or maybe her eyes were shut enough to finally concentrate on Waverly's graciousness. Nicole found her hot, of course, otherwise she wouldn't have invited her to her place to begin with, but seeing her cross legged with her back to the head of the bed, putting her hair into a high ponytail and smiling as if she wasn't on fire until about four hours ago, it made Nicole flush. She turned her head quickly, knowing she had already been caught, but as she returned her eyes to Waverly, she felt oddly comfortable.  
  
"Let's see if it's as good as it smells." Waverly reached for the hot mug of coffee in Nicole's hand.  
  
"Please, have I let you down on that matter before?" The ginger haired woman lifted one eyebrow, earning a small giggle from Waverly.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Waverly worked at the prestigious Shorty's Café, where there are no mistakes when it comes to coffee derivatives. In her mind, Nicole had only a small chance to actually do better than her.  
  
"What happens if I win?"  
  
"You get to choose one of those toys of yours. If I win, I'm the one choosing it." Waverly answered, making Nicole smirk at her. It was clear that not only was she a good observer but she also wanted a second time.

"Have you been sneaking around my bedroom?" She faked being shocked and huffed playfully. "Deal." 

Nicole climbed up the bed and sat in front of Waverly so she could watch her face closely, feeling confident. The smell was indeed enticing, and if she was dreaming, she would think it was purposefully matching the brown jeans and hat she had tossed to the ground the night before. She didn't wait and started sipping on her own coffee. After watching Waverly hold her mug with both hands and briefly close her eyes, she knew she had won.

"I knew it! Why do people always underestimate me?" With a sincere smile on her face, she put her mug on the nightstand and got up to look for what she wanted in the not-so-discrete box placed on one of her shelves. With both hands behind her back, Nicole headed back towards her bed, making Waverly lean forwards in anticipation and curiosity. 

She held the toy in front of her before placing it on the space between them. "I want this one... for you to use it." It made Waverly's eyes turn pitch black, for she wasn't expecting it.

Waverly crawled towards Nicole, straddling her and taking her oversized t-shirt off, the only piece of clothing covering her body. Leaning down, she slightly brushed her lips on Nicole's, finally biting down at the lower lip, making Nicole bring her hands to Waverly’s waist and get rid of her tank top. She sucked on Nicole's neck and played with her hardened nipples before lowering her mouth to Nicole's core, drawing alternate patterns through her clitoris while her hair was being pulled by strong hands. The room was filled with a throaty moan, and Waverly saw it as the perfect lead to reach for the toy lying beside them.

Waverly bit her lip and picked the strapless strap-on up, taking a moment to look up at Nicole's face, which gave up her arousal right away. Waverly slid one side of the toy inside herself, groaning at the new contact. She saw how wet Nicole was and touched her entrance with the tip of it, earning a groan in response, and as she hovered over Nicole and held her face in one hand, kissing her softly, she inserted it in the woman under her at a slow pace.

"Is this okay?" Waverly whispered, searching for any contradiction in Nicole's eyes, finding none.

"Yes... Please, Waves, just stop torturing me" she breathed out, and it was like something had shifted in Waverly's demeanor, but she couldn't quite figure it out, then she could feel her core filling up again.

Nicole cupped Waverly's ass and roughly squeezed it, which made the latter gasp while fastening their rhythm. They kept their eyes glued to each other until Waverly pulled her into a warm, slow kiss. Nicole's hips started to buck up, making Waverly fuck her harder and harder at the sound of the sweet moans into her mouth. She was overwhelmed.

Nicole's eyes widened as Waverly intensified the thrusts inside her, lust taking over her body as she reached her orgasm with trembling legs. After her last cry, Waverly slowed the pace to help her ride out her climax, dropping her elbows to the bed and feeling the hot, sweaty abdomen in contact with her own.

"Take this off." Nicole managed to say, already reaching for the strapless strap-on inside Waverly and tossing it to the side as she reached up to strongly kiss her, only stopping to catch their breaths.

Nicole held Waverly's hips and switched positions so she was on top. Even tired as she was, she wanted to finish Waverly and hear the delight in her delicious voice. 

She learned the night before that Waverly wasn't into penetration too much, feeling more pleasure with clit stimulation. With that note in her mind, as she roamed her hands through Waverly's strong thighs and flicked her fingers in circular movements against her center, she closed the gap between their parted lips, her kisses soon traveling down her jawline and neck. 

"Nicole, I'm close." Waverly managed to say and Nicole figured she was already worked up by their previous position. 

She lowered her head towards Waverly's heat and started sucking and trailing her tongue along her swollen clit whilst digging her fingers in her thighs. Waverly grinded on Nicole's agile mouth, holding the ginger tresses between her fingers to press her impossibly closer.

As Waverly begged for more, her body collapsed in an intense orgasm, letting " _Fuck, Nicole_ " escape her mouth during her final moan. Said woman held her hips down and licked the remaining cum in front of her twinkling eyes, and eventually the grip on her hair had been loosened. She crawled up to kiss Waverly once more, only this time with the taste of the woman's wetness included, causing them to release a quiet whimper almost at the same time. 

"You red heads are really wild." Nicole smiled at that, and soon enough they were side by side, caught in meaningless conversation until Waverly got off the bed and asked if she could take a shower. 

When she finished cleaning herself, she headed back to the bedroom so she could wear the clothes that were no longer laid on the floor, but on the bed. With a smirk she gave passage so Nicole could take a shower herself and slapped one cheek of her butt as she did so.

By the time Nicole got out of the bathroom her one story house was empty once more. She leaned down to collect her box of sex toys to place it back on the shelf, and then she noticed that a paper note sat immediately where the same box was previously placed. As she read it and blushed at the last part, she knew she wasn't letting go of the smile plastered on her face so soon.

  
_"Nicole,_

_I had a good time, and I was thinking that it may happen more often than just one night... and the morning after. Meet me at Shorty's Café by 6p.m. and I'll know your answer._

_Waves_."

**Author's Note:**

> First smut ever, I feel strange (but I like it lmao). Let me know what you think :)


End file.
